internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's Swedish National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 10–0 (Ontario, Canada; 22 April 1987) | Largest win = 17–0 (Haninge, Sweden; 18 March 2000) | Largest loss = 15–1 (Ottawa, Canada; 19 March 1990) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 16 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = (2005, 2007) | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 5 | Regional cup first = 1989 | Regional cup best = (1996) | Olympic apps = 4 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = Silver (2006) Bronze (2002) | Record = 168–181–17 }} The Swedish women's national ice hockey team or Damkronorna ("the Lady Crowns" in Swedish) represents Sweden at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Swedish Ice Hockey Association. Sweden has 3,425 female players in 2011.Profile History The Swedish team had traditionally been the fourth-best women's team in the world, behind Canada, USA and Finland. However, the team has shown steady improvement since 2001, winning bronze medals at the 2002 Winter Olympics, the 2005 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships, and the 2007 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships, and a silver medal at the 2006 Winter Olympics. On 31 August 2011, Canada was bested by Sweden for just the second time in 66 all-time international meetings. Canada suffered from a 4–1 second-period deficit and lost by a 6–4 score. Records *Sweden is the first country in the history of the sport other than Canada and the United States to compete in the finals of any international women's hockey tournament. *On 7 November 2008, in Lake Placid, Sweden defeated Canada for the first time in women's ice hockey with the 2–1 win in overtime at 4 Nations Cup. Tournament record Olympic *1998 – Finished in 5th place *2002 – Won bronze medal *2006 – Won silver medal *2010 – Finished in 4th place *2014 – Finished in 4th place World Championship *1990 – Finished in 4th place *1992 – Finished in 4th place *1994 – Finished in 5th place *1997 – Finished in 5th place *1999 – Finished in 4th place *2000 – Finished in 4th place *2001 – Finished in 7th place *2004 – Finished in 4th place *2005 – Won bronze medal *2007 – Won bronze medal *2008 – Finished in 5th place *2009 – Finished in 4th place *2011 – Finished in 5th place *2012 – Finished in 5th place *2013 – Finished in 7th place *2015 – Finished in 5th place *2016 – Finished in 5th place European Championship *1989 – Won silver medal *1991 – Won silver medal *1993 – Won silver medal *1995 – Won silver medal *1996 – Won gold medal 3/4 Nations Cup *2000 – Finished in 4th place *2001 – Won bronze medal (3 Nations Cup) *2002 – Finished in 4th place *2003 – Finished in 4th place *2004 – Won bronze medal *2005 – Finished in 4th place *2006 – Won bronze medal *2007 – Finished in 4th place *2008 – Won bronze medal *2009 – Won bronze medal *2010 – Finished in 4th place U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = 4 – 1 (Calgary, Canada; January 7, 2008) | Largest win = 14 – 0 (Calgary, Canada; January 8, 2008) | Largest loss = 10 – 0 (Stockholm, Sweden; January 4, 2011) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 9 | World champ2 first = 2008 | World champ2 best = (2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2016) | Record = 26–23–0 }} }} The Swedish women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Sweden. The team represents Sweden at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. World Women's U18 Championship record *''*Includes one loss in extra time (in the preliminary and playoff round)'' *''^Includes one win in extra time (in the playoff round)'' References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe